warriors_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gleamstar
Gleamstar is a kawaiiRevealed in Starkit's Prophecy, Chapter 3., purpleRevealed in Starkit's Prophecy, The Christmas Special. she-catRevealed in Starkit's Prophecy, Alliances. with a perfect white star on her foreheadRevealed in Starkit's Prophecy, Alliances. and molten orange eyes.Revealed in Starkit's Prophecy, Alliances. History Starkit's Prophecy :A prophecy is recieved in StarClan about Starkit. :Starkit wakes up in the nursery to a sunny day and tries to go back to sleep, but her mother, Dawnsparkle, wakes her up. Dawnsparkle reminds her that it is an important day and Starkit realizes that it is her apprenticing ceremony. She goes to the highledge, followed by Dawnsparkle. :Dawnsparkle warns Starkit the Clans don't usually accept half-Clan cats to which Starkit protests. Soon after, Firestar calls a Clan Meeting and apprentices Starkit, now called Starpaw, to himself. Starpaw organizes a patrol including Jazzpaw and herself straight afterwards. :However, Starpaw encounters a group ShadowClan cats lead by Blackstar invading ThunderClan camp but Starpaw quickly defeats them. :After complaining about the easiness of a training excersise, Starpaw learns how to attack. She is so good at it that Firestar could only beat her when she was tired out. Next, Starpaw and Firestar go hunting, which is mentioned again when Starpaw is resting on the top of a hill with Jazzpaw. Starpaw is so tired, however, she falls asleep and, the next day,Greystripe wakes her up by asking to be her Mate. Starpaw rejects him, since she is already mates with Firestar, but is persuaded eventually. :Then, Firestar finds out about Starpaw's new mate and attacks Greystripe. Starpaw stops him, but is told she had to choose a mate. Starpaw snaps and runs away, claiming she can't choose. She runs into ShadowClan territory and Blackstar says he wants to be her mate, too. Starpaw runs back into ThunderClan territory, where she sees Jayfeather and vents to him. Jayfeather reassures Starpaw and tells her a story about his love-life, revealing he had to choose once between Dawnsparkle and a stick. :This helps Starpaw and she decides on Firestar as her new mate. She goes to tell him, but he makes her a warrior before she can and earns the name Stargleam. Afterwards, WindClan conveniently attacks, led by Hollyleaf and Tigerstar. Stargleam tries to attack Hollyleaf after Hollyleaf kills Jayfeather, but Hollyleaf dodges and Stargleam kills Tigerstar, instead. :While Stargleam is gloating over her victory, Hollyleaf captures Firestar. Upon realising, Stargleam organises a patrol to find Firestar including: herself, Flamepaw, Lakepaw, Dustpelt, Dawnsparkle, and Lionblaze. They find Firestar and Hollyleaf kills Lakepaw, which upsets Stargleam. Then, it is revealed that Hollyleaf is one of The Three and can shapeshift. Hollyleaf transforms into a bear and attacks Stargleam but, when that fails, Hollyleaf possesses Lakepaw's corpse. Lakepaw is dragged away to HellClan and Hollyleaf defeated, but Tigerstar ambushes Stargleam attempts to feed her Death Berries, but Stargleam doesn't eat them, so Tigerstar leaves. :Stargleam is upset she couldn't kill Tigerstar, so finds Jayfeather to vent to. Jayfeather explains why Stargleam couldn't kill Tigerstar and takes her to the Dark Forest using his power, where Tigerstar kills Stargleam. Stargleam is sent back to the Clans by Bluestar but hands Stargleam the 10 Commandments. :Stargleam reads the 10 Commandments to the Clans at the Gathering and becomes ThunderClan's Leader after Firestar steps down, appointing Lionblaze as her new Deputy. After her Nine Lives Ceremony, Gleamstar, as Stargleam is now called, saw a vision of Hawkfrost literally lighting up her world and recognises her ever-lasting love for him. More coming soon. Trivia Mistakes * She was said to be a blue and purple she-cat in the Alliances of Starkit's Prophecy. * She has been said to have rainbow eyes multiple times. Interesting Facts * Despite Starpaw only being an apprentice, she is able to organise patrols without neither the leader nor deputy's consent, which no cat objects to. * Despite Brambleclaw being deputy, Stargleam is made Leader when Firestar retires, which is against the Warrior Code. * Despite neither of them mentoring an apprentice, Gleamstar makes Lionblaze and then Jazzsong deputy, which is against the Warrior Code. References Quotes :Bluestar:“There is a prophecy! Out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly.” :Whitestorm:“It's about StarKit! She's going to save the forest, she has powers nobody dreamed of.” ::—StarClan discussing the prophecy once it is revealed Starkit's Prophecy, Prologue. :Starpaw:“Do you think we'll ever be up there?” :Jazzpaw:“Yeah, totally. I mean, you'll be Leader and I’ll be Deputy one day; we'll have to be!”” ::—Starpaw and Jazzpaw disscussing their future while watching Silverpelt Starkit's Prophecy, Chapter 3. :“No, I want to join your group because ... I'M EVIL!!” ::—Gleamstar declaring her loyalty to SatanClan Starkit's Prophecy, Chapter 42. :Gleamstar:“Please don't die, Fluffykit.” :Fluffykit:“I have to, Gleamstar, it's my destiny.” ::—Gleamstar and Fluffykit as Fluffykit dies Starkit's Prophecy, Chapter 45. Gleamstar.png|Gleamstar - Drawn Version stargleam_by_irainbowxx-dabsdja.jpg|Gleamstar - Realistic Version Category:OCs Category:Xdark.rosesx Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:ThunderClan Category:StarClan